


【索香】永远都要把话说完

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 如果你的船长向你要求什么，照办就是。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 19





	【索香】永远都要把话说完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Finish Your Sentences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384141) by [Keitmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg). 



「我想让你教我怎么做。」

把山治干掉的不是大将的最后一击、不是一整个童年分量的创伤、也不是天灾，而是他亲爱的船长如此轻松的说出的一句话。

难看的从他栖息的上层甲板围栏上摔下来，他大吼：「什么！」

「你听到了。」路飞眼中带着挑战，重申了一次他的要求。「我想要由你教我。」

好的，等等，山治大概在为芝麻绿豆的小事炸毛。他直起身子，镇定下来，调整表情，再次面对他的船长。「为什么是我？」

路飞再一次轻松的回答：「因为你很拿手啊。」

就这么一次，忘了优雅吧！路飞真的在要求他教他怎么做吗？不只如此，而且还是因为山治很拿手！这简直是前所未见的灾难；山治现在非常乐意跟一个超级恶棍打上一场，而且就算他被当成飞盘一样被甩来扔去，也不会有一句怨言，只要能让他远离这场跟路飞的对话几百哩远就好！

冷静，山治告诉自己，这不值得他折寿好几年，只不过好像就是值得，他不知道现在马上扎进海里是会加速进程还是拯救他。「你为什么不问其他人？」他再次选择让自己镇定，但他声音里的咬牙还是透露了他的挫败。

路飞耸耸肩，好像这种谈话只不过是他们在讨论山治晚餐要煮什么肉一样。「我问了乌索普，但他不在行。」

噢，天啊！哪个人来把山治脑中的画面抹除！

「如果你不愿意教我，我就去问乔巴。」

好吧，这句话就让山治下定决心了。

「喔，不，你别把纯洁的生物扯进来。」在他注意到之前，他就发现自己已经同意了路飞的要求。沉重的叹了口气，他问。「我可以先跟索隆谈谈吗？我觉得在这件事情上我需要其他人的意见，而显然他是我唯一能问的人。」

歪起头，瞇起眼睛，路飞点点头。「好啊。」

***

那天晚上，索隆、路飞和山治来到了瞭望台。

「他想让我教他怎么做。」

笨拙的从沙发上摔下来，索隆怒吼：「什么！」

索隆惊恐的表情几乎搞笑，但他们正面临人生威胁，没人想看见山治大笑。

「跟我的反应一模一样。」山治安慰的评论。

「所以，」路飞露出大大的笑容，灿烂到山治想遮住眼睛。「可以吗？」

索隆的声音很低，眼睛挑战的瞪着。「你为什么想让山治给你看怎么做？」

「我说过了，他很拿手。」再补一句。「每个人都知道他很拿手。」

山治的生命刚刚少了十年，他缩在沙发里，眼睛恐惧的瞪着。

索隆顿了一下，甩甩头。「抱歉，但你不能看着他做。」

皱起眉，路飞质问。「为什么？」

「因为那是私人的，这就是为什么。」索隆防卫。

「但我是他的船长！」路飞生气。

「无所谓。」索隆摇摇头。「那是他的隐私。」

洩气下来，路飞咕哝。「好吧，我猜我只能请甚平教我了。」

山治有太多画面想从脑袋中清除掉，非常感谢。在那么一瞬间，他几乎为了躲过了这烫手山芋松口气，但想到甚平，鱼人，教导路飞怎么做，又让山治进入另一个层次的恐慌。他靠向索隆，轻声说：「我们真的要让甚平教他怎么做？」

索隆耸耸肩。「只要不是你，我就不在乎。」

金发男人又看了他的船长一眼。「但他看起来好心碎。」他说。「再说，只是看而已，又不是说他会参与。」

听到了他的话，路飞开心了起来。「我不会参与的。我只是想学。不会打岔，我保证。」

山治开始脱衣服。「好吧，我想这里就是最安全的地方了。要是出了什么岔子也不会有人受伤。」

路飞点点头同意，接着问：「要做就必须把衣服脱掉吗？」

山治回答。「要看情况；像今天，如果我要让你好好看清楚是怎么做的，就得把衣服脱掉。」

「谢了，山治，你真细心。要不是我知道你会尽心尽力，我也不会来找你。」

「是啊。」山治抿起嘴试着露出微笑。「我就是这样，总是仔细完善。」

索隆也开始脱衣服，路飞挑起眉毛。「如果你是要做的那个人，为什么索隆也要把衣服脱掉？」

山治把衣服折好，说：「如果要一起做的话这是很重要的，他必须帮我。」

路飞露出笑容。「噢，所以如果我想请罗帮我的话，我也得请罗把衣服脱掉囉？」

「没错。」山治说着露出邪笑。「看？我们已经学到不少了。」

山治和索隆互望着对方的眼睛时，他们看得出，因为被观赏而羞耻，同时他们的亲密关系被讚扬，甚至被崇拜，两人都感到很挣扎。索隆的手环住山治的屁股，这个动作让他更靠近脸变得更红的男人。

「这也是必要的吗？」路飞突然问。

「是。」索隆的抱怨听起来像警告他赶快闭嘴，看就是了。

山治将手指穿过索隆的头发，接着靠过去，将两人的唇贴在一起。

路飞爬起来。「这也真的，真的有必要吗？」

退开来，山治转头看向他的船长。「不先接吻也可以，但有助于营造气氛。」

路飞已经脸红了，他的眼睛飘离还抱在一起的两人。「这跟娜美和罗宾跟我说的不一样。」

「噢，真的吗？」山治纳闷。「那她们跟你说了什么？」

「她们说我首先需要材料，这点她们帮不上忙。」

就是这时候，山治和索隆开始发现，也许这一切都只是一场误会。

山治离开剑士的怀抱，走向路飞。「你在说什么？」

「当然是料理啊！」路飞喊道。


End file.
